Hermione Banner - Civil War
by EmmaAWatson98
Summary: A short continuation from my story Hermione Banner. Two-shot. What side will Hermione choose? Her Uncle Tony or her Mentor, Steve?
1. Part 1

**Hello everyone and welcome back to the Hermione Banner story. This is a two-shot of Civil War and after this; there might be a kind of non-cannon/cannon story going through the snippets of Hermione's life not shown and of anything that you all have talked about in the reviews of Hermione Banner. So look out for that, onto the story.**

* * *

HPOV:

 _Lounge Area, Avengers Compound_

 _New York_

Pietro and I sat in the lounge area of the Avenger's compound watching some television to pass the time as; Tony was out at an MIT talk and Steve went to Lagos with Wanda, Natasha and Sam to put a stop to Rumlow.

Breaking News flashed on the television and Pietro and I sat forward in our seat watching as what happened to the team in Lagos. I put my hands over my mouth watching Wanda lift Rumlow into the air, and a mid-air explosion happened beside an apartment block. I looked over at Pietro in shock and he looked at me, mirroring the same expression. We listened to the news anchor man explaining what had happened.

I couldn't believe what happened in Lagos to be true, and then the team walked in with solemn expressions and Pietro sped over to his sister to help comfort her. "What happened?" I asked Steve.

"You know what happened Hermione." Sam said, looking at the muted TV playing the news.

"I need to hear it from you guys." I told them.

"It was my fault." Steve said, "Rumlow brought up Bucky and I just froze up. I should have realised that he had a bomb on him." He folded his arms and looked down to the ground.

"Look, it's no one's fault but Rumlow. He is the one that tried to detonate the bomb and, I know Wanda was trying to save you, she just was unable to get him further away from the building." Natasha said, trying to comfort Steve.

"I'm gonna go up and talk to her, come get me when Tony arrives." Steve said and walked over to the lift to bring up to Wanda's room. Tony came into the compound with the Secretary of State alongside him; Vision went up the get Steve and bring Wanda and Pietro down with him.

* * *

 _Conference Room, Avengers Compound_

 _New York_

We went into one of the conference rooms in the compound. We sat down and Secretary Ross begins to tell us that the government will no longer let us work as an independent group protecting the world, he pulls out a thick document labelled 'The Sokovia Accords' and passes it to Wanda who is the closest person to him, who glances at it and pushes it to Pietro, who passes it to me, and I pass it to Steve who flicks through it.

Secretary Ross then explains, "The Sokovia Accords are approved by 117 countries...it states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organisation. Instead... they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel... only when and if that panel deems it necessary."

Once hearing this Steve says to the man, "The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place. I feel we've done that." And passes the Accords onto the next person sitting next to him.

"Tell me, Captain, do you know where Thor or Bruce Banner are right now?" My hand twitched at the sound of my father's name. "If I misplaced 30 megaton nukes… you can bet there'd be consequences. Compromise. Reassurance. That's how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground."

"So, there are contingencies?" Rhodey questioned Secretary Ross

"Three days from now, the UN meets in Vienna... to ratify the Accords. Talk it over." The Secretary started to lift his folders and walk out of the room.

"And if we come to a decision you don't like?" Natasha called out

"Then you retire." And Secretary Ross walked out of the room and we all looked at one another, trying to work out what the other was thinking. I understand what the Accords is doing, but I don't agree to signing over my life to the government after watching what my dad had to go through and because I don't want to deal with all the bother that the government comes with.

* * *

 _Lounge Area, Avenger's Compound_

 _New York_

We sat in the chairs and couches of the lounge area, Rhodey and Sam were having a heated argument over the Accords and Secretary Ross. And Vision tried to clear everything up but it just turned out even worse.

"Tony, you're being uncharacteristically non-hyper verbal." Natasha commented from her seat, which made everyone in the room shut up and turn to look over at Tony.

"That's because he's already made up his mind." Steve explained to us all, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Boy, you know me so well. Actually, I'm nursing my electromagnetic headache. That's what's going on, Cap. It's just pain... says Humphrey. Who's putting coffee grounds in the disposal? Am I running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang?" Tony said, looking into the bin in the kitchen area next to the lounge.

He placed a phone like device in the centre of the island and it showed a holographic image of a young man, we got up to look closer at the image, confused as to why Tony was showing us it, "Oh, that's Charles Spencer by the way. He's a great kid. Computer engineering degree. 3.6 GPA. Had a floor level gig. An Intel plan for the fall. But first, he wanted to put a few miles on his soul. Before he park it behind then desk. See the world, maybe be of service. Charlie didn't want to go to Vegas which is what I would do. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam. Sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer, building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where, Sokovia. He wanted to make a difference, I suppose. I mean, we won't know because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass. There's no decision making process here. We need to be put in check. Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, we're bounder less, we're no better than the bad guys."

"Tony, if someone dies on your watch, you don't give up." I said to him, looking at him with my arms crossed, thinking over the battle at Hogwarts, many people lost their lives and I still didn't give up nor did Harry or Ron.

"Who said we're giving up Hermes?" Tony questioned, looking confused.

"We are, for not taking responsibility for our actions. These documents just shifts the blames." Steve explains to Tony as if he was telling everyone that the sky was blue.

"Sorry. Steve, that... That is dangerously arrogant. This is the United Nations we're talking about. It's not the world security council, it's not SHIELD, it's not HYDRA." Rhodey added to the conversation.

"No, but its run by people with agendas and agendas change." Steve said to help sell his side of the argument

"That's good. That's why I'm here. When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down and stop manufacturing them." Tony explained, but he made that decision himself, he didn't have the government down his throat over it.

"Tony. You chose to do that. If we sign these, we surrender our right to choose. What if this Panel sends us somewhere we don't think we should go? What if it's somewhere we need to go and they don't let us. We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own." Steve furthered his side of the argument.

"And Tony, there are places I won't be welcome to enter because of my heritage and because of my father." I told him; looking straight faced at the man I consider family.

"I know that Hermes but, if we don't do this now, it's going to be done to us later. That's a fact. That won't be pretty." Tony said to try and convince me.

"You're saying they will come for me." Wanda spoke up.

"We will protect you." Vision said, making Pietro look over at him with a weird look on his face. He doesn't like the relationship that Vision and Wanda have; I put my hand into his and gave it a squeeze in comfort.

"Maybe Tony is right. If, we have one hand on the wheel that can still steer." Natasha spoke up her view on the whole predicament with the Accords.

"Aren't you the same woman who told the government to kiss our ass a few years ago?" Sam spoke up, looking at the Russian in confusion.

"I'm just... playing the field. We have made some very public mistakes. We need to win our trust back." Natasha continued to further her view.

"I'm sorry, did I just mishear you or did you agree with me." Tony asked, chuckling at Natasha willingly to agree with him.

"Oh, I want to take it back." Natasha said, looking up to the ceiling.

"No, no, no. You can't retract it. Thank you. I'm impressed by what you did. Okay, case closed - I win." Tony said, pointing at Natasha.

Steve and I's phone went off, signalling a text message. I let go of Pietro's hand to get my phone out of my pocket and unlocked it. It was a text from Sharon, _'She's gone. In her sleep.'_ I looked over to Steve to see if he got the same message and he nodded his head.

"We have to go." I said and grabbed Pietro's hand and walked out of the room dragging Pietro with me, trying not to cry in front of everyone over Nanny Peg.

"Hermes what's wrong?" I heard Tony shouted to me, but I ignored him and went to my room to pack a bag.

"Mione, what happened? What is wrong?" Pietro asked me, as I sat down on my bed looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"Remember, when I said that the only biological family I have left is my dad and the rest are friends? Well, the person I treated as my grandmother was a woman called Peggy. She was the first female director of Shield and I met her through Tony. She was close to Steve during the war and seen him turn into Captain America. I called her Nanny Peg because that's what all over her grandchildren called her. She was in an old folks home up in DC a few years ago, she had dementia and it deaerated and she moved back to England so that she could live out her last wish and Sharon sent just sent me a text to say that she's passed. Do you want to come with me to the funeral? You don't have to, if you don't want to, like Steve will be there…" I rambled on and on before Pietro cut me off, he clasped our hands together.

"I would love to go with you. Do you want me to stay with you whilst you pack or do you want me to leave you for a minute?" Pietro asked me.

"I'll let you pack yourself a bag. Steve will probably want to leave as soon as possible so you do your thing speedy." I said to him and he pecked me on the lips before getting up and speeding out of my room. I shook my head at the boy, and began to pack myself a bag.

* * *

 _Peggy's Funeral_

 _London, England_

Pietro and I sat in the third pew at the church with Sam sitting on the other side of Pietro. We stood when Steve carried the casket down the aisle with the help of Peggy's grandchildren. They place the casket onto the stand and took seats in the pews, with Steve sitting beside me. I was asked to write a small eulogy to say in front of everyone because most of Peggy's family was split up across the world and I was with her a lot of the time when Tony was busy when he looked after me whilst dad was off being a doctor in different countries.

"And now, I would like to invite Sharon Carter, to come up and say a few words." The minister said and moved away from the podium.

Sharon walked up to the podium to say her bit, Steve looked at me confused, he must not have known Sharon's full name like I did. "Margaret Carter was known to most as a founder of SHIELD. But I just knew her as Aunt Peggy. She had a photograph in her office. Aunt Peggy standing next to JFK. As a kid, that was pretty cool. But, it was a lot to live up to. Which is why I never told anyone we were related. I asked her once how she managed to master diplomacy and espionage at a time when no one wanted to see a woman succeed at either. And she said compromise when you can. When you can't, don't. Even if everyone is telling you that something wrong is something right. Even if the whole world is telling you to move. It is your duty, to plant yourself like a tree, look them in the eye and say, "No... ...you move." She moved away from the podium and sat down back in her seat which was in the pew in front of us, but at the other side that we were sitting on.

"And now, I believe that Hermione Banner would like to say a few words about Mrs Carter." The Minister called out and I lifted my speech that I wrote the previous day from my bag, squeezed Pietro's hand, walked past Steve and out of the pew and made my way to the podium.

"Some of you may know who I am, others may not but someone that really knew me was Nanny Peg. A name I was told to call her rather than Peggy or Mrs Carter. She took me in as her family, which I don't have a lot of these days. Nanny Peg was an inspiration and one of the most beautiful women ever. She would tell me so many stories of her life and work and I admire her in her leadership and the love she had for everyone. The stories I loved the most were the ones of her when she would do missions that she was told she couldn't do because she was a women, which she did with a man called Jarvis. She has saved the world so many times with no one knowing, but that's just typical Nanny Peg. She has taught me so many things, that I never really said thank-you for. She was the best woman that I could ever have as a mentor and as a grandmother. So thank-you Nanny Peg for being yourself and for being the most accepting person ever." I wiped the tear that fell from my eye and walked away from the podium and back to my seat. The whole church clapped in admiration and agreement.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

Steve and I sat on in the church after the service and burial was over. Pietro and Sam went back to the hotel that we were staying in. Natasha walked over to the two of in the church.

"When I came out of the ice, thought I wanted to ignore she was gone. When I found out that she was alive, I was just lucky to have her." Steve said when he felt another person sit with us and looked over to Natasha.

"She had your back too." Natasha simply said to him.

"Who else signed it?" I asked her, staring at the picture of Nanny Peg that was sitting in the church.

"Tony, Rhodey and Vision." Natasha confirmed.

"Clint?" Steve asked.

"Says he's retired." Natasha said solemnly.

"Wanda?" I asked biting my lip, hoping she didn't sign it.

"TBD." Natasha said looking over at me with a tight smile. "I'm off to Vienna for the signing of the Accords. There is plenty of room on the jet. Just because it's the path of least resistance does mean it's the wrong path. Staying together is more important than how we stay together. What are we giving up to do it?" Natasha continued on, trying to convince us one more time to sign the damn Accords.

"Sorry Nat, but we can't sign it." I told her, with a straight face.

"I know." Natasha said and began to get up from the pew.

"Well, then. What are you doing here?" Steve questioned her as she began to make her way out of the church.

"I didn't want the two of you to be alone." Natasha said and walked out of the church. Steve and I looked at one another and nodded to one another and began to make our own way out of the church.

"That was a nice eulogy you gave Peggy." Steve said as we made our way to get a taxi back to the hotel.

"Yeah, well it was the truth. She had a helping hand in raising me when Tony couldn't and my dad was in another country on the run and trying to save people's lives in countries that didn't get proper aid." I explained to him, he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Do you think she would want us to sign the Accords?" He asked me, as he flagged down a taxi.

"I don't think so. She would probably have a whole argument over the entire ordeal and it would be fixed but I don't think it can be sorted out like that anymore. Steve, if this comes down to a fight, I don't want to be a part of it. I'm not signing the Accords but I'm not going to fight family." I explained to him.

"I think that's for the best Hermione." Steve said and we jumped into the taxi and drove back to our hotel.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

We walked into the hotel and Sharon was there talking to the receptionist. She turned around and seen us walk into the hotel. "My mom tried to talk me out of enlisting, but... not Aunt Peggy. She brought me my first thigh holster." Sharon started saying when she seen us walk in.

"Very practical." Steve commented

"And stylish." Sharon finished.

"CIA has you stationed over here now?" I asked her.

"In Berlin, joint terrorist and task force." She explained to us.

"Right. Right. Sounds fun." Steve said in an almost sarcastic tone.

"I know, right?" Sharon said in the same tone.

"I've been meaning to ask you. When you were spying on me from across the hall..." Steve began to say and drifted off his sentence.

"When she what?" I asked in disbelief, looking at the pair.

"You mean when I was doing my job?" Sharon asked, in a smug tone crossing her arms in front of herself.

"Did Peggy know?" Steve questioned her, furrowing his brows.

"She kept so many secrets. I didn't want her to have one from you." Sharon explained to him.

Then Sam and Pietro came out of a lift with Pietro trying not to run over to me, they ran over to us. "Steve, Hermione; there's something you got to see." Sam said once he got to us and he looked over to the TV in the corner of the hotel lobby which was playing the news.

"A bomb hidden in a news van has blasted through the UN building in Vienna." The news anchor said on the news.

"Who's coordinating?" Steve questioned to himself.

"More than 70 people have been injured. At least 12 are dead. Including Wakanda's King T'Challa. Officials have released a video of a suspect, identified as James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldier. The infamous HYDRA agent, linked to numerous acts of terrorism and political assassinations." The news anchor continued on.

"I have to go to work." Sharon said and left us to go to work.

"What are we going to do Steve?" I asked Steve.

"Go and get dressed, I'll text you where to meet up." Steve said and the four of us went to our hotel rooms.

"Mione what is going on?" Pietro asked once we walked into our room.

"A bombing happened at the UN in Vienna, they were signing the Accords today. Natasha came to Steve and I in the church to try and convince us to go with her to sign it. Wanda didn't sign it by the way. We need to get changed into something that people won't look twice at us. You brought casual clothes right? And please don't be sweats." I asked him, looking hopeful that he brought jeans instead of his sweatpants.

"Of course I brought my sweats; I thought we wouldn't be doing a lot of public work. No one will think anything with me wearing these. We won't be noticed." Pietro said to me.

"Well you will with your hair, we'll sort that out. Get out of your suit and put it away properly." I told him, taking my shoes off.

"Anything for you. I'll get dressed in the bathroom." He said and gave me a kiss before grabbing his bag and walking into the bathroom. I began to lift out the casual clothes I brought with me and got dressed in them. I put my dress back into its dress bag and changed my jewellery. I also fixed my lipstick and sorted my hair into a ponytail and put my hat on.

"What are we going to do now?" Pietro asked me, walking into the room after I knocked on the bathroom door to signal that I finished getting dressed.

"Let's hide those silver locks; everyone knows it's you if you have your hair like that." I told him and he sat on the bed, I lifted one of my hair bobbles and got onto the bed behind him and pulled his long hair into a man bun for him and put a cap onto his head. He put his head back and looked up to me and I gave him a kiss and then my phone went off signalling that I had a phone call. I got off the bed and went and grabbed it from my bag.

I took it out of my bag and seen that it was Steve calling, I hit the answer on the phone and put it to my ear. "Hello?" I asked down the phone.

"Hi, are you ready?" Steve asked me.

"Yeah we are." I said and looked over to Pietro and noticed that my lipstick had transferred to his lips and looked at him and circled my lips and pointed over to him, he looked in the mirror and I watched as his eyes went wide and he ran into the bathroom to wipe the lipstick off.

"Okay, meet Sam and me at the Starbucks down the street from the hotel. We're down there already, Sharon will be here once she finds out what the CIA is doing, and she said she should be here in about 20 minutes to half an hour." Steve explained down the phone.

"Okay, Pietro and I are leaving now. Hey, have you heard anything from Nat?" I asked him, moving some things from one bag to the other and cleaning up any mess I made on the desk in the hotel room.

"Well, I was going to call her after I got off the phone with you. Or do you want to call her? After she had that thing with your dad?" Steve asked down the phone and I signalled for Pietro that we were leaving the room, so he quickly lifted his things and we made our way out of the room.

"You mean when they both had a big crush on one another, were prepared to run away from everyone, leaving me behind and then Dad went a left on a quinjet to who knows where? I think you should do it, you know her better than I do." I explained down the phone and Pietro walked down the hallway to the lift.

"Okay, I'll see you in a couple of minutes then yeah?" Steve asked down the phone.

"Yeah, I'll see you in 10." I said and hung up the phone and got into the lift.

"Where are we meeting Steve and Sam?" Pietro asked me, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"In the Starbucks down the street. Sharon is meant to come around soon with what is going to happen from her end." I explained to him and we walked out of the lift when it got to the lobby. We walked out of the hotel with our sunglasses on to help cover our faces.

We walked down the street from the hotel that the Starbucks was on and seen Steve on the phone; we nodded to him in acknowledgement and walked into the Starbucks. We got drinks and headed over to where we saw Sam sitting at a table.

"Hey guys." Sam said to us and sipped at his coffee.

"Steve on the phone to Nat right now?" I asked him, taking a sip of my own drink.

"Yeah, he's seeing if she's fine and to see when she knows about Barnes." Sam explained to us. Steve then walked over to us and sat with us and we talked whilst we waited for Sharon to come and tell us what was going to happen.

"Did she tell you to stay out of it? Might have a point." Sam commented about the phone call he had with Natasha.

"He'd do it for me." Steve said to me in an understanding tone

"1945, maybe. I just want to make sure we considered all our options. The people that shoot at you usually wind up shooting at me." Sam said to him.

"And me." I added on

"Me as well." Pietro added to the conversation and then Sharon walked in and came over to us.

"Tips have been pouring in since the footage went public. Everybody thinks the Winter Soldier goes to their gym. Most of it is noise, except for this. My boss expects a briefing, pretty much now... so that's all the head start you're gonna get." Sharon said once she got to our table and she passed a folder over to Steve.

"Thank you." Steve said sincerely, taking the folder from Sharon.

"And you're going to have to hurry. We have orders to shoot on sight." Sharon said and then moved away from the table and walked out just as quickly as she came in and Steve quickly flicked through the folder.

"So what are we going to do now?" Pietro asked, sipping on his drink.

"We're gonna go to Romania. Go back to the hotel and pack your things, we're going to take the quinjet to Bucharest." Steve told us and he and Sam walked away from the table.

"Have you got your gear?" Pietro asked me, as we got up from the table a couple of minutes after Steve and Sam left so it wouldn't look suspicious. We made our way back to our hotel room, I told him that it's on the quinjet and he told me that he had his on the quinjet too.

We packed our things and checked ourselves out of the hotel and went to where Steve said were going to go to get to the quinjet which was parked in Heathrow airport. We took a taxi there, and got to the airport where a member of staff immediately brought us to the quinjet which Steve flew and he put in the co-ordinates for Bucharest. We all changed into our suits, ready to fight anyone if need be.

* * *

 _Bucky's Apartment_

 _Bucharest, Romania_

Steve and I made our way into Bucky's apartment, looking at his state of living and to see if he was in, which lucky for us he wasn't so we stood and waited for his return, Steve had a nosy at some of Bucky's more personal possessions as we waited. Sam and Pietro were acting as our lookout; I am with Steve as a precaution detail.

"Heads up, guys. German special forces approaching from the south." Sam said through the comms.

Bucky walked into the apartment after Sam talked to us, and froze looking at Steve and me.

Steve pressed his hand to his comm, "Understood. Do you recognise us?" Steve looked at Bucky gesturing to the two of us.

Bucky licked his lips before saying, "You're Steve, I read about you at the museum and you're the girl that was in DC." He pointed at us whilst giving us our descriptions.

"They've set a perimeter." Pietro said through the comms.

"I know you're nervous, and you have plenty of reason to be. But you're lying." I said to the man in front of me, he walked further into the room and we matched his movements.

"I wasn't in Vienna. I don't do that anymore." Bucky said definitely.

"They're entering the building." Sam said through the comms.

"Well, the people who think you did are coming here now. And they're not planning on taking you alive." Steve told Bucky.

"That's smart. Good strategy." Bucky said back to us.

"They're on the roof. I'm compromised." Sam said through the comms. We could hear footsteps above us and coming up the stars of the apartment block. Bucky looked apprehensively up to the ceiling.

"This doesn't have end in a fight, Buck." Steve said to the clearly distressed man.

"It always ends in a fight." Bucky said with a straight face.

"5 seconds." Sam said through the comms.

"You pulled Steve from the river." Bucky began to take his glove off his left hand to reveal his metal hand. "Why?" I prodded the man.

"I don't know." Bucky asked shaking his head a bit.

"3 seconds!" Pietro said through the comms.

"Yes, you do." Steve said definitely.

"Breach! Breach! Breach!" Sam shouted through the comms. Suddenly a grenade was thrown through the window and Steve quickly deflected it with his shield, Bucky kicked it away from him and Steve put the shield over it to minimalize the explosion. A man's voice was heard and suddenly the door to Bucky's apartment was being hit on, something else flew through the window and Bucky lifted the mattress that was on the floor to deflect it. Bucky kicked the small table to stop the people coming in through the door.

Then all the windows into Bucky's apartment were smashed in by men in bulletproof suits. They started shooting at Bucky, Steve and I but we were able to protect ourselves, I cast a protego spell and stupefied a couple of the guards, making Bucky look at me with wide eyes.

Bucky went over to one of the smashed windows, prepared to jump out of it, but Steve grabbed him and Bucky twisted his body to look at Steve. "Buck, stop! You're gonna kill someone." Steve said to the man with the metal arm. Bucky shoved Steve to the ground, and punched his hand through the floorboards pulling out a black backpack.

"I'm not gonna kill anyone." and he promptly threw the back out the window, then men came in and fired bullets at the three of us, I quickly deflected them with some wandless, nonverbal magic that Wanda helped me use and Bucky and Steve used the shield to protect themselves. Bucky pushed Steve out the window and used his hand to stop any other bullets from flying his way. He took the cinderblock off the shelves and hit the guard over the head.

He looked over at me, with wide eyes and then gun shots when off at the door hinges on the door, and he turned back to what he was doing and pushed the door out of the door way, knocking over any guards that were at the door. I followed after looking to see if Steve was okay, I watched as Bucky knocked out the guards in the hallways and stairwells of the apartment block, I helped remove some myself. One came in through the skylight and I quickly knocked him out and cut his wire making him fall to the bottom of the stairwell.

Bucky and I fought the guards and then Steve came and helped out too. Steve and I took the people that Bucky fought and stopped them from getting any further to Bucky as he made his way down the floors of the apartment block. I used the petrificus totalus on some of them to stop them, whilst Steve used their own armour against them.

We watched as Bucky got down to a certain level before running and jumping onto another building, grabbing the backpack that he threw down earlier when he landed. Once he got up, a tall, male in a black suit, looking like a cat jumped in front of him and he flicked his wristed to make metal claws appear from his hands. Steve and I looked at one another, wide eyed and then looked back to see the pair fighting on the other roof.

We looked up to see Sam flying in the air, "Sam, south. West rooftop." Steve said into the comms and he began to walk back, preparing to run and jump whilst I moved out of the way to not get hit.

"Who the hell is the other guy?" Sam responded through the comms.

"I'm about to find out." Steve said and he ran and jumped onto the other building. The man in the cat suit and Bucky were putting up a big fight, when suddenly a helicopter flew in and began shooting at Bucky.

"Sam!" I called out through the comms.

"Got it." Sam responded and he kicked the end of the helicopter, making it stop shooting and fly into turmoil. After this happened Bucky, finally got the cat man off of him and jumped from the roof onto the next building but the cat man followed, causing Bucky to jump down to the ground from the building and he ran down the street with the cat man chasing after him. Steve looked up to me from where I stood on the ledge of the apartment block and he nodded his head in the direction that they two were running in. I quickly disapparated to the ground and Steve jumped down to the ground, landing beside me.

"Pietro, where are you?" I asked through the comms.

"I am near the underground tunnel. Are you hurt?" Pietro asked through the comms.

"No, I'm good. Can you get to Bucky? He just jumped into the tunnel. Watch out for the man in the cat suit, he has claws." I said into the comms.

"Well, he won't see me coming." He responded, sounding smug through the comms.

Steve and I jumped into the tunnel running around the cars and then Steve stopped one by smashing the windscreen of the car and he pulled the driver out and we hopped in. I could see the blur of blue and grey all around the tunnel of Pietro trying to help Bucky out.

I watched as Bucky ran along the top of cars with the cat man jumping from one car to the next, he hopped onto the back of our car and Steve began swerving about trying to get rid of him. I held onto the safety handle in the car. "Sam, I can't shake this guy." Stave said through the comms, when he found out that the cat guy wasn't for leaving our car.

"Right behind you." Sam said, and he flew into the tunnel. Steve and I looked in the rear-view mirror to see that there was emergency cars flying through the tunnel and so Steve flung the car into the side of another, drove down the tunnel, seen Bucky reach the end of the tunnel, making him run into another one and so Steve drove through canisters of sand that separated the two tunnels.

I watched as Bucky pushed a man off his motorbike and swing the bike and jump onto it. "Holy shit." I heard Pietro say through the comms, he stopped what he was doing and looked at us with a 'Did you just see that?' expression on his face. Bucky droved the bike, swerving around cars and into another lane with Steve, the cat man and I driving right behind him (yeah, we couldn't get rid of the cat man).

As we got closer to Bucky, Cat man saw his chance and ran down the roof of the car and jumped to Bucky's bike who caught him by his throat and the cat man flipped his body making Bucky tilt to one side on the bike and making his metal hand go to the floor with sparks flying from the friction. Bucky finally was able to kick the cat man away from him and Steve swerved the car to avoid hitting the man. Bucky righted himself on the bike and drove on with us right behind him.

I heard the shout of Sam through the tunnel and looked to see that Cat man had tried to take him out and Sam tried his best to get rid of him as he flew through the tunnel and then Bucky threw a device up to the top of the tunnel making an explosion and Sam threw the cat man off him by swinging his legs and the cat man went far enough to hit the second wheel on Bucky's bike and making him fall off it and they rolled on the tarmac.

Because of the device Bucky threw blowing up the bit of the tunnel that Steve and I were at, we had to get out of the car as quickly as possible, so I quickly grabbed Steve, muttered a quick sorry to him and disapparated the pair of us out of the car and to where Bucky was on the ground. Steve stopped the cat man from attacking Bucky while he was down and Pietro made his appearance.

We all stopped what we were doing as police cars started arriving at the scene and Rhodey flew in. I bit my lip in embarrassment. Rhodey put his arms up to Bucky and the cat man saying "Stand down. Now." Steve flipped his shield onto his back and put his arms up; I did the same as did Pietro. "Congratulations, Captain. You're a criminal." Rhodey said in an angered tone. They approached Bucky first and grabbed his arms behind him and shoved him to his knees. Sam walked out of the tunnel unscathed with his arms up and Cat man put his arms up in surrender as well. They grabbed Steve next and then Pietro and I. Then the cat man retracted his claws and removed his mask to reveal the recently appointed King of Wakanda, T'Challa. I looked over to Steve who looked very confused and seen Rhodey tilt his head slightly, "Your highness." He said through his War Machine suit as guns were focused on the new King of Wakanda and Bucky was shoved to the floor.

* * *

 _CIA Headquarters_

 _Berlin, Germany_

"So, you like cats?" Sam said from his seat in the car to T'Challa, making Steve and I look at the man in disbelief.

"Sam." I said to him, in a disgruntle tone.

"What? Dude shows up dressed like a cat and you don't wanna know more?" Sam questioned me and looked over at Steve.

"Your suit… is it Vibranium?" Steve asked the king, I turned myself around to look at the King of Wakanda.

He looked off into the distance, his eyes narrowing and says "The Black Panther has been the protector of Wakanda for generations. A mantle, passed from warrior to warrior. And now, because your friend murdered my father, I also wear the mantle of king. So, I ask you... as both warrior and king... how long do you think you can keep your friend safe from me?" I turned myself back to sitting looking out through the front of the car; I glanced over at Steve to see that his face turn into an almost blank expression as the car began to go underground.

Once the SUV stopped inside the building, we saw Bucky sitting in a pod with handcuffs on his arms with the pod being driven on a forklift. I bit the inside of my lip before following Sam, T'Challa and Pietro who were standing in front of Sharon and a shorter man with grey hair, I pulled on Steve's elbow to direct his attention away from Bucky and to the task at hand.

"What is gonna happen to him?" Steve as the pair standing before us.

"Same thing that ought to happen to you. Psychological evaluation and extradition." The short grey man said in an angered tone.

"This is Everett Ross, Deputy Task Force Commander." Sharon introduced, AKA her new boss.

"What about our lawyer?" Steve said, getting annoyed.

The task force commander let out a chuckle and then said, "Lawyer. That's funny. See their weapons are placed in lockup. Oh, we'll write you a receipt." And the man walked off leaving us with Sharon.

"I better not look out the window and see anybody flying around in that." Sam gave off and Sharon made a hand motion to follow her, and I looked over to Steve to see him look back behind us, I looked behind to see who he was looking back to and seen it was Bucky.

I touched his elbow again to get him follow Sharon and the other three men, "We'll get this sorted out." I told him and we walked away from Bucky and followed Pietro, T'Challa, Sam and Sharon through the building to a covered skywalk.

"You'll be provided with an office instead of a cell. Now, do me a favour, stay in it?" Everett Ross said, with his hands on his hips before walking away from us all.

"I'm not intending on going anywhere." T'Challa called out to the small man.

"For the record, this is what making things worse looks like." Natasha said to Steve, coming up to stand next to him.

"He's alive." Steve simply said to the red head.

Then I watched Tony walk into the room, and I looked anywhere but him, knowing I was about to get annihilated for what had happened as he has taken me in since Dad went off in the quinjet. He was on the phone so I won't be shouted at straight away, "No. Romania was not Accords-sanctioned. And, Colonel Rhodes is supervising clean-up." I heard him say down the phone, and he did not sound one bit happy.

"Try not to break anything while we fix this." Said to Steve and then walked out of the room, Steve moved over to the conference table and sat down and I sat down next to him.

"Consequences? You bet there'll be consequences. Obviously you can quote me on that because I just said it. Anything else? Thank you, sir." Tony said down the phone and then pulled it away from his ear and all but slammed it down on the table and then took a seat himself, he put his head into his hands and pulled them down his face to try and calm himself down.

"Consequences?" I squeaked out, biting my lip.

"Secretary Ross wants the three of you prosecuted. Had to give him something." Tony said and looked at Steve, Sam and I in that order, staring at me and sucked his lips to his teeth and shook his head at me.

"I'm not getting that shield back, am I?" Steve said, placing his hand flat against the table.

"Technically, it's the government's property. Wings, too." Natasha said walking back into the room.

"That's cold." Sam said standing behind me, with his arms folded.

"Warmer than jail." Nat said and she and Sam walked out of the room together.

"Hey, you wanna see something cool? I pulled something from Dad's archives. Felt timely." Tony said to Steve and pulled out a small black rectangular box and flipped open the lid to show Steve and said, "FDR signed the Lend-Lease bill with these in 1941. Provided support to the Allies when they needed it most." He said this to try and woo Steve into signing the damn accords.

"Some would say it brought our country closer to war." Steve told Tony.

"See? If not for these, you wouldn't be here. I'm trying to... What do you call it? That's an olive branch. Is that what you call it?" Tony said trying to coax Steve into signing the accords.

"Is Pepper here? I didn't see her." I commented, trying to divert the tension in the room.

"We're kinda…well, not kinda…" Tony started drifting off in his sentences looking for the right words to say.

"Pregnant?" Steve questioned.

"Oh, that's so nice to hear T." I said smiling, happy for my uncle.

"No. Definitely not. We're taking a break." Tony said and my face fell, "It's no one's fault." I walked over to Tony and placed my hand on his forearm in comfort and he placed his hand on top of mine and grimaced to me.

"I'm so sorry, Tony. I didn't know." Steve said and he looked down to his feet.

"A few years ago, I almost lost her, so I trashed all my suits. Then, we had to mop up HYDRA... and then Ultron. My fault. And then, and then, and then, I never stopped. Because the truth is I don't wanna stop. I don't wanna lose her. I thought maybe the Accords could split the difference." Tony moved his hand, pushed my hand off of his forearm and walked a bit away from Steve and I, "In her defence, I'm a handful. Yet, Dad was a pain in the ass, but he and mom always made it work."

"You know, I'm glad Howard got married. I only knew him when he was young and single." Steve commented, which was a bad decision on his part.

"Oh, really? You two knew each other? He never mentioned that. Maybe only a thousand times. God, I hated you." Tony said sarcastically to Steve, spinning around to the man.

"I don't mean to make things difficult." Steve said trying to apologise to Tony, but it made everything just feel ten times worse if anything.

"I know, because you're a very polite person." Tony said and looked off through the glass wall in the office.

"If I see a situation pointed south... I can't ignore it. Sometimes I wish I could." After Steve said that, I never wanted to be anywhere else in my life in that moment.

"No, you don't." Tony said in a tone that basically said that he could see through Steve's tough exterior.

Steve gave Tony a thin smile, "No, I don't. Sometimes…"

"Sometimes I wanna punch you in your perfect teeth. But I don't wanna see you gone. We need you, Cap. So far, nothing's happened that can't be undone, if you sign. We can make the last 24 hours legit. Barnes gets transferred to an American psych-centre... instead of a Wakandian prison." And we were back to the damn accords, I rolled my eyes at the man I considered close family.

Steve lifted up a pen from Howards set, prepared to sign the accords, probably to try and do the right thing in the ends, he sat down at the conference table saying to Tony "I'm not saying it's impossible, but there would have to be safeguards."

"Sure. Once we put out the PR fire, those documents can be amended. I'd file a motion to have you and Wanda reinstated..." Tony said, trying to clear the air for Steve.

"Wanda? What about Wanda?" I questioned Tony, folding my arms in front of myself.

"She's fine. She's confined to the compound, currently. Vision's keeping her company." Tony said as if he had everything thought out to perfection.

"Oh, my god! Tony! You can't bloody well do that to the girl!" I shouted at Tony and the lights flickered in the room, my magic mixing with the electricity in the room.

"Every time. Every time I think you see things the right way..." Steve said, shaking his head and slammed his hand down on the table.

"What? It's a 100 acres with a lap pool. It's got a screening room. There's worse ways to protect people." Tony said, trying to defend himself.

"Protection? Is that how you see this? This is protection? It's internment, Tony!" I shouted at the man to get him to see that he was in the wrong.

"She's not a US citizen." Tony said to try and defend himself further.

"Oh, come on, Tony." Steve said leaning back in his chair putting his hands over his face and wiping them down his face.

"And they don't grant visas to weapons of mass destruction." Tony said, with a straight face.

"She's a kid!" Steve shouted in disbelief.

"GIVE ME A BREAK! I'm doing what has to be done... to stave off something worse." Tony said, defended himself.

Steve got up from the table and walked over to me, "You keep telling yourself that." And be began to leave the room with the pen still in his hand, then he realised he still had it and walked back to the table and set it next to the box, "Hate to break up the set." And with that he left the room.

"If you keep this up, I'm leaving you to sit and wallow in self-pity." And I walked out of the room and walked around the facility until I found Steve standing with Sam, Pietro and Sharon watching Bucky's interrogation on a monitor screen, but I walked over in time for there to be a power outage through the whole facility.

"Hermione, this isn't you?" Steve asked me once he realised I was next to him. And I looked up to him, wide eyed shaking my head.

"Sub-level 5, east wing." Sharon told us, giving the three of us the location of Bucky's pod. I disapparated as close as I could to the room that the pod was sitting, as I hadn't be in the location before.

I tried to get to the room, but was stopped by agents trying to control the situation and they weren't letting me get into the room. I knocked a few out and some tried fighting me in hand to hand combat and at that moment I thanked the training that Steve and Natasha gave me at the facility. I knocked out many and some hid and then Bucky came out and let's just say he wasn't taking any prisoners. "Bucky stop!" I called out to him and he spun around to look at me and I could see whatever happened in that interrogation unhinged his head, he had a mad look in his eyes. He started to make his way over to me, I performed a wandless and nonverbal legilimens on his head and began to pull his old memories to the front of his mind to try and get the Winter Soldier protocol out of his mind, and I could see him stop mid-step and clutch onto his head.

"Mione watch out." Pietro called out once he got down to Sub-level 5. Him calling out my name, broke my concentration on Bucky and I hadn't cleared out the Winter Soldier from his mind and he began running at me, and I wasn't going to be able to move in time, so Pietro ran in and lifted me before Bucky could get his hands on me.

Sam and Steve came down just in time for Sam to fight Bucky and Steve went to look for the interrogator. In the end, everyone was fighting against Bucky to try and contain him and in the end, Steve and he ended up on the helipad on the top of the building and Bucky fell into the river next to the CIA building, knocking himself out in the process which led to Steve jumping in and getting him out. Pietro, Sam and I left the CIA building before any of the officials picked up that we had left. I backed up my phone to an obscure account before destroying it, so that Tony couldn't contact me; I made everyone get rid of all of their devices to avoid being tracked.

* * *

 _Abandoned Warehouse,_

 _Unknown Location_

We went to an abandoned warehouse, where we put Bucky into a vice so that once he woke up he wouldn't try attacking any of us. While we were waiting, I informed Pietro that Tony put Wanda into lockdown at the facility, he obviously wasn't happy at all about it. Sam called for us to come to him, because Bucky had decided to wake up.

"Steve." Bucky said, looking up from the ground to look at the dorito shaped man.

"Which Bucky am I talking to?" Steve questioned in a flat tone, crossing his arms in front of himself.

"Your mom's name was Sarah. You used to wear newspapers in your shoes." Bucky said, smiling to himself.

"Can't read that in a museum." I said to the four men in the room.

"Just like that, we're supposed to be cool?" Pietro questioned me.

"What did I do?" Bucky asked us.

"Enough." Sam told the man.

"Oh, God, I knew this would happen. Everything HYDRA put inside me is still there. All he had to do was say the goddamn words." Bucky sighed, looking up to the ceiling.

"Who was he?" Steve asked.

"I don't know." Bucky said sincerely.

"People are dead. The bombing, the setup. The doctor did all that just to get 10 minutes with you. I need you to do better than "I don't know."" Steve said, getting annoyed.

"He wanted to know about Siberia. Where I was kept. He wanted to know exactly where." Bucky explained to us.

"Why would he need to know that?" I tentively asked the man.

"Because I am not the only Winter Soldier."

* * *

 **So this chapter was hella long, I originally was going to make this just a one shot chapter, but because I wanted exact dialogue from the movie, it made it longer. Sorry if Hermione is more of an observer than someone doing stuff in this first part, the second part should be more 'Hermione active'. Thanks for reading, leave a review if you see anything wrong, but please only give constructive criticism. If Pietro appears and disappears it's because I was solely focusing on Hermione and forgot I put Pietro into the mix with her, so sorry about that.**

 **Signing out,**

 **Emma X**


	2. Part 2

**Part two of Civil War**

* * *

HPOV

 _Abounded Warehouse,_

 _Unknown Location_

After Bucky revealed that he wasn't the only Winter Soldier, but there was 5 more of them that could take out a city in less than a week, Bucky asked me if I could do what I did to try and cancel out the Winter Soldier programming again on him. Steve wasn't sure about doing it because he was afraid it might trigger the Soldier and that I would get injured, Pietro was against it for that reason also but I wanted to help in some way rather than sitting on the side-lines.

"I'll only do it for a few memories, I'm not that practised in doing mind magic and I don't want to run myself dry." I explained to Bucky.

"Some memories are better than none, some have been coming back to me in bits and pieces but not in the magnitude that I got when you hit me with whatever it was you did." Bucky said, leaning against the wall in the small room.

"It was magic, I am a witch. I was born with magic. I want to help you with your memories because you didn't deserve what Hydra did to you. I can't choose the memories that the spell picks up, it'll just lift whatever it wants from your mind, so I can't hide any of the stuff that the Soldier did." I explained to him.

"Is there anyway…that you could…repress it?" Bucky asked, biting his lip.

"I don't know, I would need to research into it but, most of my books are at the facility so I can't look. I'll do the spell, and if any memories are ones you don't want to come forth, try to block it from your mind. Think of it like, a filing system, the memories that you want are in open drawers and the ones you don't want are in locked drawers, and if I stubble upon an open drawer you lock it in your mind." I further explained to him, and he nodded his head.

"Do you need us in the room?" Sam asked walking into the room.

"Yeah, just in case it goes bad." I told him and turned to Bucky, "Please sit down and once everyone is here, we'll begin." I told him and took a deep breath.

* * *

 _Outside Warehouse,_

 _Berlin, Germany_

After I fixed most of Bucky's mind with blocking out the Winter Soldier, Steve said that it was time to go. Pietro was going to go with Steve, Sam and Bucky. I was going to get myself back to the compound to see what was going to happen with the accords and because I didn't want to get into a fight with Tony, because I may not agree with him, but he is still family. Steve was going to meet up with Wanda and Clint at the airport with someone that Sam knows that is going to help Steve's side.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us to meet with Sharon? She could give you a lift." Steve said to me leaning against the car he was going to drive to the airport.

"No, I can get myself over without having to talk to any authorities. Hopefully I can still get into the compound." I shook my head pursing my lips.

"Well, just be as far away as you can before all this goes down." Steve said and brought me into a hug.

"Just get to Serbia before Zemos does." I said, returning the hug.

I heard Pietro clear his throat behind me, "Excuse me, Captain. Can I say goodbye to my girlfriend now." After Pietro said this, Steve let go of me.

"Now, that I seen coming." I heard Sam say from inside the car.

"Can you not stay until we get to the airport? See Wanda and Barton?" Pietro asked me, pulling me close and looking down to me whilst I looked up to him.

"I explained to you P, I can't be seen at all and the less people that know I was there the better. Don't get hurt too bad without me." I said to him.

"They won't see me coming." He said and put his head closer to mine and gave me a heartfelt kiss. I heard Sam wolf whistling from the car. I pulled out of the kiss, and said to Pietro, "Go get them speedster." And pushed him over to the car to get in.

"Don't worry, I will witch." And he slid himself into the car beside Bucky. Steve clambered into the driver's seat and they waved as they drove off down the road. I waved back and made my way into the building we were staying in, grabbed my things and made an illegal portkey from a piece of paper lying around. I set the time to go off in five minutes, I scourgified the place, grabbed my things together and put my hand on the portkey and landed, not so gracefully in my room.

 _Avengers Facility,_

 _New York_

I got myself off the floor to my room, fixed my hair and was greeted with red flashing lights. "Please place your hands up in the air and stand still. Site your name and reason of being here." I heard Friday say through the room and I did what she asked me.

"I am Hermione Banner. This is my room; I don't want to fight Tony. I am doing nothing wrong. Put me through to him." I said in a loud clear voice. The red lights stopped flashing.

"Apologies Miss Banner. Sir is not taking any calls at this present time." Friday replied to me and I put my arms down.

"Well then, tell him that I'm here. I need to speak to him ASAP." I told her. I gathered my things from the floor and started to put them away.

As I walked into the wardrobe in the room, the TV flickered on and I heard, "What's this I hear about a security breach?" I heard Tony say through the TV.

"It's just me." I said and walked over to the TV, to see Tony's face on the screen in what looks like the inside of his suit.

"Why are you at the facility? I thought you would stay with your lover boy." Tony said to me.

"I didn't want to fight you T; you're part of my family. Well, actually you're the only part that's been consistent with me. I thought I might have been able to stop you from going after Steve, but I know how stubborn you are. Don't hurt them too much." I told him.

"Look, Herms. Ross wants them caught within 36 hours and I've already wasted 24 of them. I don't want to fight them either, but there's nothing I can do right now. Once I'm done here, I'm gonna have to work my ass off for you and have a talk with you. I'm sorry to say this kiddo, but until I have this sorted, you can't leave the facility. Friday has you on lockdown, until I get there. Hopefully this can be fixed without any serious injuries to either side of the conflict." Tony explained through the TV.

"I'll see you when you get back then. Don't hurt Pietro and Wanda too much." And after I said that the TV turned off and I went back to putting my things away, worried about my friends and family, fighting one another.

* * *

 _Avengers Facility,_

 _New York_

Tony was back that night. He looked pretty banged up from the fight, his arm was in a sling. I walked down the stairs and made my way over to him. "Tony, where are the others?" I asked him when I got closer.

"They were taken by Ross, to The Raft I think. Where are Barnes and Rodgers heading?" Tony asked me.

"Did everyone go to The Raft?" I asked him.

"No, just Cap's side. Rhodey… Rhodey took a hit. Natasha and Vision are with him. I was bringing the kid back to his aunt. I came here to speak to you." Tony listed everyone, I gasped at the news of Rhodey.

"You brought a kid into this fight? How old is he? My god Tony, he could have been seriously hurt!" I gave off to the man, a face of disbelief.

"Look, the kid is fine, he is lightly bruised that will be gone probably in the morning. But, let's focus on Barnes and Rodgers, okay? Where did they go?" Tony asked me, done with my shit.

"Serbia, I believe." I told him.

"Why would they go there? What's out there for them?" Tony asked me.

"Look, let's sit down as I tell you." I told him and brought him into the lounge area and sat him down on one of the sofas and I sat down next to him and angled my body to his.

"What is it, Hermione." He asked me, discerningly.

"Okay, the bomb going off at UN? That wasn't Bucky. It was a man named Zemo, who either looks like Bucky with a hood up or wore prosthetics did. Zemo also is the one that got into the interrogation in Berlin and used Bucky's trigger words against him to make him go full soldier on us. When he was doing the interrogation he kept asking Bucky about Serbia. In an old Hydra facility, there are 5 more Winter Soldiers that are in cryo freeze and they can wipe out a country in a night, they are completely ruthless and won't let anyone get in their way. Bucky and Steve are on their way to Serbia to stop this before they can be unfrozen and wreak havoc on us. I know it sounds implausible, but when we stopped before they went on to the airport and I came here, I went through Bucky's mind to help in stopping the Winter Soldier and I've seen a bit of they are capable of doing and I wouldn't wish it upon my worst enemy." I explained to him in full, he looked down upon the glass table sitting in front of us.

"Okay, I'll have Friday look into where the Hydra base is located and anything on this Zemo guy. Now, I'm gonna have to go out to The Raft. I'm going to see about what they are going to want with you because being a minor doesn't cover you anymore because you are over the age of 18. Because you weren't part of the fight, you might not be hit with a harder sentence as the rest of the group are. But you were arrested in Romania, so that will put a damper on you getting away scot-free." Tony explained to me.

"It probably doesn't help that my dad is the Hulk whom Ross hates with all of his life." I said sarcastically.

"Speaking of your dad, has he sent anything to you?" Tony asked and pushed himself up from the sofa.

"Nope. Has he contacted you?" I asked him, flicking my hair behind me and folding my arms.

"Nope. I'll talk to you later." He said and away he went.

I decided to get up myself and go check my e-mails, I'd taught Draco how to use muggle technology to help us communicate and to help spare an owls travel from one side of the world to the other. I got out from under my bed and turned it on.

I quickly went onto my emails and signed myself in, I had emails from Draco, ones from fashion companies telling me about their sales, some from reporters and I looked through them and deleted any pointless ones.

I noticed I had received an anonymous email, curious as to what it was even though it was probably one of those scams, I opened it up.

 _Dear Mia,_

 _I am sorry that I am not with you at this time. After stopping Ultron, I realised that I needed to get away from the environment I had put myself, and furthermore you, into. By the time you are reading this, you probably know that I was ready to leave with Natasha away from New York and the Avengers. It was a spur in the moment type of deal. We had talked about leaving before, but I wasn't sure if you would want to leave everyone behind. I am happy that you have found yourself someone that you can trust and confide in. I put something in Friday that informs me of your life, and I wish I could tell you myself how proud I am of you and the lady you have become. It means I have done something right in my life._

 _I am not going to be telling my whereabouts, as I don't want to be found yet and you won't be able to pick up a location from this email. I'll come to you when I am ready._

 _I love you._

I was in tears. My dad had finally given me something to tell me he was alive. I saved the email away to somewhere that Tony wouldn't think in looking and I also printed it out and put it away in a box.

* * *

 _Avengers Facility,_

 _New York_

I was there when Tony came back with Steve's shield and a broken suit. I helped him with finding out that his parent's death wasn't an accident and that Bucky was forced by Hydra to do it. I was there when Rhodey got to the facility from the hospital. I comforted Vision with the loss of dating Wanda. I noticed that Natasha wasn't around the way she used to be before this happened. I was there when Tony got the parcel from Steve telling him that he was sorry.

Fortunately, Ross wasn't allowed to do anything to me. The UN found that I had done no wrong so I was cleared of anything that had happened. I helped Tony with his hatred towards Bucky for killing his mother. He asked me if I knew about Bucky killing his parents, because I was with Steve in Washington at the time that he found out, and I told him that when that happened, I was with Peggy for a majority of the time, I was there to help after that must have happened and that I hadn't seen it when I was helping him with blocking out the Winter Solider.

Tony described to me what happened when he got there in Serbia, that the other soldiers were all shot dead in their cryo chambers and that Zemo's whole reason was to put Steve and Tony against each other because he lost his family in Sokovia, and that was when he showed the three of them the tape of Bucky killing Tony's parents. After watching the tape, Tony, Steve and Bucky got into a major fight. They didn't get Zemo but his body was found at the site. Steve and Bucky got away with whoever killed Zemo and Tony flew back to the facility.

A few days after Tony got back, he received word that the Avengers that were residing on The Raft had escaped and for Tony's help in recapturing them, but Tony just watched the light blinking as he put Ross on hold.

A week happened and it felt that everything had calmed down for everyone in the facility. I was watching something on the TV, not really paying attention to it as I thought of Pietro. I got a knock on my door and I called for them to come in and Natasha came in and closed the door, I sat up at this.

She made a gesture that only Wanda and I knew, which was using a finger to point to your ear and drag it out from it and turn that finger in a circle which was code to not speak in the room and not to be bluntly obvious as to what you were doing. I nodded my head over to the closet in my room, and closed the door. I told Tony that I didn't want Friday in the closet because it made me uncomfortable.

"Where have you been Nat?" I whispered to her and crossed my arms.

"I can't tell you, but pack a bag and try to turn Friday off or something. I can't turn her off the same way Jarvis was." Natasha whispered.

"What should I pack?" I asked her and lifted a bag from a shelf in the closet and put an undetectable extension charm on it. Natasha started lifting things from shelves and hangers and handed them to me. I also lifted my books and put them and any potions I had, with an unbreakable charm on them and anything that I knew I could leave behind.

"Once I leave here I want you to write a note for Tony and then meet me at the car garage. Be there in twenty." Natasha told me and walked out of the closet and I walked out after her and lifted a piece of paper and wrote down;

 _Dear Uncle Tony,_

 _I am not leaving you, I am simply going onto a new adventure in my life that I need to do by myself. I wish I could tell you all about it, but I'm going to take a leaf out of Dad's book and go off grid. After everything that has happened, I just want to take a me trip to wrap my head around everything that has happened in the past two years._

 _I love you and will miss you._

 _Herms._

I lifted the email I printed that my dad had sent me and put it in my bag, grabbed my things, leaving the note for Tony on my desk. "Friday, can you leave the tape for my room on loop for the next hour of me watching TV so that Tony doesn't know anything until I have left?" I called out in my room.

"If you really want Miss Banner." Friday said.

"Also make sure he gets my note." I told her and walked out of my room. I walked down to the car garage and saw Natasha leaning against a car that I knew Tony didn't own. She got into the driver seat as soon as she saw me and I got in next to her. She drove out of the facility and away from New York.

"Where are we going Nat?" I asked her.

"To go see your lover boy." She told me.

"And where is he?" I asked her.

"How do you feel about Wakanda?"

* * *

 **That's the end of Hermione Banner. Anything I write about this character, will be non-cannon and anything I might want to go more in depth into. Thank you for the follows, favourites and reviews.**

 **Emma X**


End file.
